


Самая дикая мечта

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [2]
Category: Sing (2016)
Genre: F/M, Furry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: он влюблен в нее. Или просто готов на все ради своего театра





	Самая дикая мечта

**Author's Note:**

> межвидовый секс, упоминания группового секса и употребления наркотиков

— Всего одну песню. Можно даже не целиком, только первый куплет и припев. Пожалуйста. Это будет грандиозное шоу, — глаза Бакстера сияли. Он, похоже, искренне верил в свои слова, или, по крайней мере, пытался поверить. — Современные песни в классической и джазовой аранжировке. И звезды, которые их исполнят.

— Там будут какие-нибудь звезды, кроме меня? — Нана протянула Бакстеру сигарету, и он услужливо щелкнул зажигалкой.

Она знала ответ заранее. 

— Таких значительных, конечно, нет. Только финалисты песенного конкурса. Но этого всего лишь первый тур. После его успеха привлечь других знаменитостей будет куда проще. Особенно если вы обратитесь к своим старым друзьям.

Нана глубоко затянулась и выдохнула дым со смешком:

— У меня нет друзей. В шоу-бизнесе ни у кого нет друзей, Бакстер, странно, что ты этого еще не заметил.

Он нервно наморщил нос. Конечно, в глубине души Бакстер понимал, что его новый проект обречен на крах, точно так же, как все остальные, но он не умел сдаваться, даже в тех ситуациях, когда это было единственным разумным решением.

— Да. То есть нет. То есть, пусть так, но ваше пение все равно привлечет их, заинтересует. Они захотят напомнить о себе молодежи, так же, как вы. Вот, смотрите, я уже подобрал список песен, которые могут вам понравится.

Он протянул ей сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Нана едва успела его раскрыть и прочесть пару названий: «Я хочу убить тебя как в кино», «Мы не боимся умирать», прежде чем Бакстер вырвал его из нее рук.

— Ой, не тот список. Прошу прощения. Этот — для Эш. Знаете, все эти песни недовольных подростков — ее стиль. Ее суть. А ваш — вот.

Он протянул другой лист.

Нана пробежалась взглядом по строчкам, только чтобы убедиться, что названия в нем были ничуть не лучше: «Попробуй все» звучало как рекламный слоган борделя, «Мы не остановимся» — как надпись на плакате бастующего, «Вода под мостом» — уже больше напоминало песню, правда — из тех, которые поют в прокуренных барах гоферы в ни разу не стиранных костюмах и сбитых на сторону галстуках. Похоже, в какой-то момент публика настолько привыкла к безвкусице, что потеряла интерес ко всему, выглядящему недостаточно глупо, похабно или отвратительно. 

— Может, вот это? — Бастер провел когтем по строчке в середине.

— «Обдолбаться на пляже»? — глядя ему в глаза, Нани стряхнула пепел Бакстеру под ноги и усмехнулась. — В мои времена если кто-то хотел обдолбаться на пляже, то он шел на пляж и обдалбывался, а не писал об этом песню.

— Она, наверное, случайно попала в список. А я имел ввиду ту, которая ниже. Вот — «Летняя печаль». Не совсем новая, но очень лиричная песня. И очень популярная.

Нана постучала по мундштуку, делая вид, что снова стряхивает пепел. Бакстер встревоженно прижал уши.

— Значит, по-твоему, это — моя суть и мой стиль?

Похоже, именно так Бакстер и считал, но ему хватило ума этого не говорить. 

— Нет, но мы можем подобрать что-нибудь получше. Более подходящее. Мне только нужно ваше согласие. Все остальное можно переделать. Может, «Самая дикая мечта»?

— Звучит как название стрип-шоу с трясущими хвостами малолетними зебрами.

— Это очень красивая песня.

Бакстер откашлялся и попытался напеть: 

— «Скажи, что ты запомнишь меня, в этом красивом платье, с красной помадой на губах...»

У него не было ни голоса, ни слуха. Он это знал. Иногда, слыша его жалкие попытки петь, Нана испытывала что-то вроде сочувствия: наверное, досадно работать в музыкальном театре, если способен издавать только подобные звуки. 

— Да, я слышала ее по радио, — прервала она свои страдания. — Действительно, песня неплохая, но сомневаюсь, что мне стоит ее петь. 

Бакстер стоял перед ней, дожидаясь ответа как смертного приговора. 

Если бы Нана не дала ему денег, его театр бы так и остался в руинах. Если бы она не выкупила землю, на которой тот стоял, там выстроили бы что-нибудь более успешное. 

Если бы Нана не согласилась сама оплачивать часть счетов, то театр Бакстера бы вылетел в трубу раньше, чем закончились бы репортажи о несанкционированном финале песенного конкурса. Она понимала, что вложения не окупятся и что с тем же успехом она могла бы обналичить эти деньги и приказать обклеить ими гостиную, но Бакстер был забавным и, по крайней мере, так Нана точно знала: после ее смерти не все ее состояние растащат родственники. 

— Довольно на сегодня этой пустой болтовни, — Нана снова затянулась сигаретой и отбросила мундштук на поднос. Бакстер сделал шаг вперед — первое время он тушил ее сигареты, забывая, что для этого есть лакеи. — Я пойду к себе. Если хочешь, можешь тоже подняться.

Бакстер торопливо кивнул, и Нана улыбнулась. 

Он говорил, что влюблен в нее. С первого взгляда и до сих пор. Иногда Нана в это верила: Бкстер был странным типом — увлеченный, как ребенок, он явно не побоялся бы умереть за свой театр, во всяком случае — быстрой и не слишком болезненной смертью. И Нана могла казаться ему частью этого театра или хотя бы их общей истории, а, может — воплощением всего того, что когда-то его очаровало. Это было даже лестно. 

Нана не отбрасывала возможность того, что Бакстер просто расплачивался своим обществом за ее помощь. Продавал себя. Это было бы менее лестно, но едва ли оскорбительно. Нана знала множество женщин и мужчин, плативших за общество более молодых любовников, скрашивавших их дни. Бакстер хотя бы не был моложе ее настолько, чтобы она выглядела нелепо. 

До него она никогда не была с коалой. В театре, конечно, работали разные животные — и рептилии — но Нана предпочитала держаться подальше от простых рабочих. В отличие от некоторых своих знакомых, она не находила забавной мысль о том, чтобы спать с существом, стоящим на социальной лестнице несколькими пролетами ниже. Большинство коал — простые работяги, среди них много хороших уборщиков, но их чувство прекрасного как правило ограничивается способностью выключить телевизор, когда по экрану начинают идти титры мыльной оперы. Во времена молодости Наны это было так. Но Бакстер — из другого теста. Он, кажется, говорил, что его отец всю жизнь мыл машины, но самому Бакстеру это не помешало стать джентльменом. 

И, как положено джентльмену, он всегда в первую очередь заботился об удовольствии своей леди. 

Он до сих пор явно чувствовал себя чужаком в спальне Наны, и она вовсе не собиралась отучать его от этой очаровательной неловкости. Это все — часть их маленькой игры на двоих. То, как Бакстер замирает у порога спальни, запрокинув голову, любуясь росписью потолка, то, как он осторожно ступает по ворсистому ковру, и то, как, подойдя вплотную к кровати, хватается за ее край и подтягивается, едва заметно дырявя когтями простынь. 

Нана никогда не раздевается полностью. Она не стыдится себя, ее шерсть сохранилась в идеальном состоянии, без проплешин, но для Бакстера важно ощущение театральности, и Нана его понимает. Нагота банальна. Одежда, в которой остаешься в спальне — сценический костюм для особых зрителей. 

Приподняв подол ее пеньюара, Бакстер подается ближе, проводит рукой по бедру Наны и останавливается, дотронувшись до аккуратно подстриженных и уложенных завитков между ног. Он осторожно гладит петлю костяшками пальцев, прежде чем наклониться и пройтись по ней языком, раскрывая створки все шире с каждым движением. 

Он не был самым талантливым мужчиной из тех, с которыми Нане довелось иметь дело, конечно же, нет. Он не смог бы сравниться ни с близнецами-варанами, гибкие хвосты которых сплетались, когда они прижимались к ней вплотную, ни со львом — его покрытый роговыми шипами член причинял боль, едва не ранил Нану до крови, но ей нравился этот небольшой риск. 

Однако, все же проводить время вместе с Бакстером было куда интереснее, чем в одиночестве. У жизни в затворе был ряд преимуществ, но по мужской компании Нана скучала, а опускаться до того, чтобы звать в свою спальню слуг, она не собиралась, так что Бакстер оказался рядом крайне кстати. 

Нана качала головой в такт его движениям, чувствуя, как покачиваются в ушах массивные серьги. Прикрыв глаза, она наблюдала за тем, как Бакстер в том же ритме потирается о простынь, и чувствовала, как вызревает внутри тепло, готовое раскрыться, распуститься как цветок.

Это не был сокрушительный оргазм из любовного романа, но по всему телу разошлось приятное, чуть щекотное ощущение, точно на секунду вспыхнул яркий прожектор. 

В точности так, как Нана и ожидала.

Чуть отодвинувшись, Бакстер учтиво опустил ее подол.

— Принеси мне сигареты, — сказала она с улыбкой.

Она могла бы позвать лакея — или попросить Бакстера его позвать, но раз тот сам был готов ей прислуживать, Нана не видела ничего дурного в том, чтобы воспользоваться этой готовностью.

— Да. Конечно. Сейчас, — он дернул ушами и спрыгнул с кровати.

Одежду он торопливо приводил в порядок прямо на ходу — заправил рубашку, одернул пиджак и брюки. Только ради галстучного узла Бакстер остановился, почти у самого порога, и, не глядя завязав бабочку, снова посмотрел на потолок, расписанный валькириями и погибшими воителями, которых те уносили с поля боя. Второй муж Наны находил эти фрески слишком мрачными для супружеской спальни. Он был глуп. Неудивительно, что все его потомки — бесполезные дураки. 

— Так вы споете для меня эту песню? — спросил Бакстер. — Для моего шоу? «Самую дикую мечту»? 

Нана снова улыбнулась: 

— Я подумаю, — честно ответила она. — А пока, будь добр, все же принеси мои сигареты.

Бакстер кивнул и быстро скрылся за дверью. Нана не видела, но была более чем уверена: он улыбнулся ей в ответ.


End file.
